Gaaki
Gaaki was a Ga-Matoran, who became a Toa Hagah of Water charged with protecting Makuta Teridax. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Water, Gaaki began her life as a Ga-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, Gaaki was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of her original residence remains unclear, it is known that she was chosen to became part of a Toa team at some point after the Great Disruption. After her transformation, however, the Ga-Matoran abandoned her original Kanohi in favor of a Mask of Clairvoyance, unwilling to use her previous Kanohi. Life as a Toa Roughly 70,000 years ago, following a string of notable successes defending her homeland, Gaaki was offered a position in the Brotherhood of Makuta, guarding the Makuta of Metru Nui alongside five other Toa bodyguards. Accepting the offer and leaving her homeland, Gaaki was endowed with metallic armor to indicate her status as an Elite Toa. Additionally, she was presented with a new Mask of Clairvoyance, which was sculpted to mimic an unknown Kanohi and served as a badge of honor. Over the course of her career as a Toa Hagah, Gaaki became affiliated with Norik, Bomonga, Pouks, Iruini, and Kualus. Chiefly, this Toa Unit was charged with guarding Makuta Teridax from Rahi attacks. During the Great Disruption, Gaaki and her teammates accompanied Teridax to Metru Nui, where they aided in peace negotiations, all the while unaware of the Archives Massacre. Roughly 40,000 years ago, marine biologists in Ga-Metru began predicting the extinction of the Hahnah crab species amidst especially aggressive harassment of the specimen by Steltian poachers. Unwilling to intervene themselves, the Brotherhood of Makuta dispatched several Toa Hagah teams to preserve the Hahnah on their behalf and to suffer the backlash of controversy. Donning a breathing apparatus and delving underwater with several other Toa Hagah of Water, Gaaki and her teammates ultimately succeeded in stabilizing a number of Hahnah colonies outside of trading routes, this intrusion served only to further alienate the Toa from the other denizens of the Matoran Universe. Roughly 1300 years ago, however, Gaaki and her cohorts became aware of the Brotherhood of Makuta's ulterior motives and came to recognize Makuta Teridax as an oppressive figure, who had become disenfranchised from the will of the Great Spirit. In an act of rebellion, the Toa Hagah attempted to smuggle the Kanohi Avohkii off of Destral and transfer it into the hands of their fellow Toa. However, only Norik and Iruini were able to escape the initial assault, leaving Gaaki, Bomonga, Pouks, and Kualus behind. Taken prisoner by a Vortixx named Roodaka, the four captive Toa were mutated by the effects of her Rhotuka spinner, transforming into haggard and twisted Rahkshi-Turaga crossbreeds nicknamed Rahaga. Rahaga Traveling across the Matoran Universe, the Rahaga used their knowledge of the Brotherhood's inner workings to sabotage a number of minor components in Teridax's grand scheme, notably trailing the Visorak Horde. Determining that Teridax's endgame hinged upon the occupation of Metru Nui, Gaaki accompanied her cohorts to the City of Legends, where they witnessed the events of the Great Cataclysm and the imprisonment of Teridax in a Protodermis Seal. With the local Toa Team away investigating the appearance of a new island above Metru Nui's dome in the wake of the Matoran Universe's debilitation, the Rahaga also witnessed the Visorak Inquisition of Metru Nui, with the Horde notably being directed by an ambitious upper-class Steltian named Sidorak, and his Viceroy, Roodaka. Following the return, subsequent capture, and eventual mutation of Metru Nui's resident Toa Team, the Rahaga were known to have intervened in Sidorak's attempted murder of his adversaries, using their Rhotuku spinners to catch the falling Toa in mid-air whilst free-falling from their damaged cocoons at the top of the Coliseum. Escorting the Toa Hordika to the ground, the six Rahaga explained the nature of their mutation and the hands of the Visorak to the novice Toa, offering them tutelage in the use of their diminished Elemental Powers and unclear Rhotuku capabilities. Acting as a mentor to Toa Nokama, Gaaki escorted the Toa of Water through the ruins of Ga-Metru. Swimming towards the Great Temple through the flooded city, the pair were ambushed by a squadron of Visorak Boggarak and Gaaki was struck by a Rhotuku spinner, forcing her to float up to the surface and leaving her exposed to attack. Warding off the attackers in a fit of rage, Nokama managed to help Gaaki ashore and tend to her injuries. Ventured into the temple together, the pair began searching for supplies that could be used to fashion a control panel on an Airship onto to be ambushed by a Gate Guardian. Nokama was unable to defeat it with her blows and suffered due to its attacks until Gaaki discovered the nature of the Rahi, allowing Nokama to use her Water Rhotuka to expose their attacker and ultimately defeat it. Venturing to Le-Metru, Nokama and Gaaki aided in an effort to recover Matau and Iruini, who had been cornered by a platoon of Visorak Oohnorak. Reinforced by the other Rahaga and Toa Hordika, Gaaki and her teammates helped the Toa to secure a Visorak Watchtower in the region, which would come to be repurposed as a base of operations, named the Tower of Toa. Some time after establishing the Tower of Toa, Norik and Gaaki were ambushed by Visorak in Ta-Metru while scouting the region. Saved by the timely intervention of Toa Vakama, the Rahaga informed their savior of the next stage of their mission: acquiring the fragments of the Makoki Stone, six intricately-carved stone tablets. With the Toa swiftly locating the Makoki Stones in their respective districts, the Toa Hordika came to unlock a vault in which the Kanohi Avohkii was hidden, retrieving the Kanohi for the Rahaga whilst fending off Visorak. However, growing confrontational and impulsive on account of his mutation, Vakama's relationship with the Rahaga became increasingly strenuous. Venturing off on his own, the Toa of Fire was captured by Visorak and brought before Roodaka, who swayed him to use his abilities in the service of her cause. Ambushing the Rahaga during a sweep of the Great Temple for inscriptions relating to Keetongu, Vakama assaulted all six of the former Toa, leaving Norik buried beneath a pile of rubble and abducting the others. Brought before Sidorak at his residence in the Coliseum, Gaaki, Bomonga, Pouks, Iruini, and Kualus all became prisoners of war. For the better part of a whole day, Gaaki and her teammates were then bound in cocoons and dangled from the spires of the Coliseum while Norik led the Toa Hordika on their mission to find Keetongu. Witnessing the Battle of Metru Nui taking place in the Coliseum below, the Rahaga were eventually freed by Norik and eagerly joined the battle alongside the remaining Toa Hordika. Fending off Visorak, the Toa and Rahaga were soon overwhelmed following the arrival of Roodaka atop a Kahgarak. However, Vakama swiftly came to betray the Viceroy by disbanding the Visorak Horde and joining his fellow Toa in defeating Roodaka. With Keetongu appearing once more, Gaaki witnessed the restoration of the Toa Metru and the closure of the battle. Choosing to reside in Metru Nui and repair the damage of the Great Cataclysm and Visorak occupation, Gaaki and her teammates helped the Toa Metru to load Matoran Spheres aboard six Airships. With the Toa intent on settling on a newly-discovered island beyond the Great Barrier, Gaaki bid her farewell to Nokama and shared custody of Metru Nui with her allies. Shortly after the departure of the Toa Metru, Turaga Dume was also located when his Matoran Sphere beneath Po-Metru malfunctioned. Around this time, a Dark Hunter named "Dweller" traveled to Metru Nui on a permanent placement to monitor any regional developments, as the city was a key tactical location to both the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta. During this time, the Dark Hunter spied on them throughout their residence on the island, reporting on their movements. However, after an incident five-hundred years ago involving an isolated group of Visorak, the Rahaga grew privy to the Dark Hunter's presence and began feeding him misinformation. While Pouks, Iruini, and Kualus endeavored to feed the Dark Hunter bluffs about the Toa Metru perishing during the Visorak Invasion and the Matoran being disseminated among the Brotherhood's network, the Rahaga managed to conceal the existence of the island of Mata Nui, ultimately warding off Dark Hunter expansion in the region. Unlike her teammates, however, Gaaki rarely participated in this activity, wary of baiting the Dark Hunter. Scroll of Preparation Roughly 1000 years after the defeat of Makuta Teridax and the appearance of Toa Takanuva on Mata Nui, Turaga Vakama returned to Metru Nui with the Matoran populace, intent on settling the villagers back into their original homeland. In the weeks prior to their arrival, however, the Rahaga and Turaga Dume began studying unusual constellations appearing in the Wall of Stars, coming to the horrifying conclusion that Mata Nui's health was continuing to degrade despite the defeat of Makuta and presence of a Toa of Light in the Matoran Universe. With the Toa Metru now transformed into Turaga, the Rahaga left Metru Nui in the custody of their former students and left for Xia. Following the re-ignition of the Matoran Universe, the Rahaga were summoned by the Toa Nuva and tasked with aiding the Order of Mata Nui in restoring the Matoran Universe to the state it had previously been in prior to the Great Cataclysm. Having captured Roodaka, the Toa Nuva forced the Vortixx to reverse the mutation she had subjected Gaaki and her cohorts to, transforming them back into Toa Hagah. Eternally grateful, the newly-restored Toa pledged their allegiance to the Order of Mata Nui where possible and wished the Toa Nuva luck on the next stage of their quest. Several days later, the Toa Hagah intervened to contain a battle between a Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon off the Xian coast, keeping the damage to a minimum and ensuring as few civilian casualties as possible. Using her Mask of Clairvoyance, Gaaki detected a Dark Hunter fleet converging around the Xian coast, intent on raiding the island in this moment of weakness. With Iruini scouting ahead to confront The Shadowed One directly, Gaaki and the other Toa Hagah were teleported aboard the flagship by Toa Helryx. Pulling rank and ordering The Shadowed One to cease his attack if he wished to continue upholding an alliance between the Order of Mata Nui and the Dark Hunters, Helryx negotiated a ceasefire and secured the island, tasking the Toa Hagah with hunting down Teridax with the help of a severely mutated Skakdi named Zaktan. With a vague vision manifesting in her mind, Gaaki's Mask of Clairvoyance predicted that one member of their party would die on the quest, prompting the Toa Hagah to undertake their latest mission solemnly. Acting on Zaktan's instruction, the Toa Hagah then traveled to Metru Nui, where they encountered the Toa Mahri and declared their intention to destroy the Coliseum and access the Core Processor hidden in the tunnels beneath, believing this to be Teridax's hiding place. Unwilling to cooperate, the Toa Mahri engaged the newcomers in a brief skirmish, which escalated considerably when Kualus lost concentration over his Mask of Rahi Control and accidentally summoned a dangerous Rahi into a residential district. Putting their differences aside, the two Toa teams worked together to subdue the beast before finding another entrance beneath the Coliseum. Parting ways, the Toa Hagah continued on their journey beneath the island, noting the irony that they had once again returned to the island they had spent the last 1000 years are the custodians of. Venturing into the underbelly of the city, the Toa Hagah soon happened upon an inscription written in the Agori language, which they were unable to translate. Walking into an ancient trap, however, Gaaki and her teammates were suddenly magnetized to one of the cavern's walls with molten Protodermis gradually creeping towards them. Rescued by the timely arrival of Makuta Miserix, the Toa Hagah and their Skakdi companion were teleported to a conjoining chamber and allowed to continue on their quest, eventually reaching the Core Processor deep beneath Metru Nui. Happening upon the bodies of two Glatorian pilots, the Toa surmised that they were deep within the complex machinery that composed of Mata Nui and sustained the Matoran Universe. With Toa Helryx, Axonn, Brutaka, and Keetongu emerging from a dimensional gate, Teridax then revealed himself to be within the machinery of the Core Processor, damaging Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak and preventing their escape. Using his vast array of Rahkshi Powers, the Makuta of Metru Nui dispatched each of the combatants, transforming Miserix into a decorative painting to adorn the chamber, shattering Zaktan's container and appearing to kill the mutated Skakdi, and teleporting Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka into the hardier regions of the Southern Island Chain. Rallying behind Norik, the Toa Hagah prepared themselves to battle Teridax, having defeated him once before and intent on seeking retribution on the Makuta they had formerly been charged with protecting. Cautious of the threat that any united Toa team posed, Teridax struck all six of the Toa Hagah with a hypnotic mental wave, convincing the warriors that they had successfully bested him in combat and encouraging them to go about their business in an augmented reality of his design. Returning to the surface, the Toa Hagah celebrated their victory. Reign of Shadows For some time after the Toa Nuva's reactivation of the Great Spirit Robot and Teridax's usurpation of Mata Nui within the mechanics of the Core Processor, the Toa Hagah remained under the same vision of a distorted reality. Mistaking the Rahkshi squadrons occupying the island for reactivated Vahki and unable to perceive the enslaved Matoran around her, Gaaki continued her business optimistically patrolling Ga-Metru for several weeks. Entranced by Teridax's illusion for almost his entire usurpation of the Matoran Universe, Toa Gaaki sparingly patrolled the coasts of Metru Nui and continued to take inventory of the various Rahi species residing in the area, oblivious to the Rahkshi squadrons and labors of captured Matoran. Towards the end of Teridax's Reign of Shadows, Gaaki and her fellow Toa Hagah were collectively broken from their trances by Tren Krom. Joining the resistance forces, the Toa Hagah would later regroup with the Toa Nuva and journeyed south of Metru Nui, where they united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Gaaki and her Toa compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside her fellow Toa Hagah for the duration of the conflict, Gaaki was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Sperhus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. With Spherus Magna restored, Gaaki led several Toa of Water on a mission to relocate the Matoran Universe's trapped aquatic Rahi population into the oceans of Aqua Magna on the new world, with several of her Toa Hagah compatriots journeying back inside to rescue any stranded Matoran. Discovering several colonies of Hahnah crabs trapped in the aquatic depths of the damaged Great Spirit Robot, Gaaki reclaimed entire colonies of Hahnah crabs, finally completing the ancient task that her Toa Team had been charged with on Stelt. Approached by Toa Nuva Kopaka, Gaaki was warned that the Toa Mahri had been caught under the sway of a mysterious Skakdi Fusion. After hearing the Toa of Ice's tale, Gaaki promised to gather her fellow Toa Hagah and free the young Toa from the mental sway of the Skakdi Fusion. It is assumed that she and her compatriots were successful in this endeavor, though details of the encounter remain scarce. Over the course of recent months, Toa Varian was reunited with Toa Norik, one of her old teammates from his earlier career. With so few Toa left in the universe, the Toa of Psionics was appointed as an honorary member of the Toa Hagah. However, once peace had been secured and a stable system of government had been established, Gaaki and her teammates were widely believed to have retired, transferring their Toa Power to create a new generation of Toa. As Turaga, Gaaki went on to continue studying the new creatures of Spherus Magna. Alternate Universes In the Dark Mirror alternate universe, Gaaki and her fellow Toa Hagah defected to the ranks of Tuyet's Toa Empire and renounced the Toa Code. For many years, she enjoyed life as a member of the superior species in the Matoran Universe and frequently patrolled the Southern Continent, keeping local villagers in line and ensuring Matoran subjugation in the region. While attempting to charter an unexplored region of Voya Nui, the six Toa Hagah were obstructed by Brutaka. Drawing the Order of Mata Nui's attention, Gaaki created an opening for Toa Bomonga to strike from behind and deal a lethal blow. Claiming Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak, Gaaki and her cohorts then continued to charter Voya Nui and report back their findings. Following the crushing defeat of the Toa Empire during the Battle of the Coliseum, Tuyet's forces were disbanded across the Matoran Universe. While Gaaki and her teammates evaded capture, they swiftly relocated to the Southern Island Chains and attempted to rebuild their damaged reputation. Abilities and Traits Quiet and occasionally outspoken, Gaaki presents a number of selfless and traditionally heroic qualities. Unusual for a Toa of Water, Gaaki is also hesitant and apprehensive by nature, often defecting to her teammates and enduring tremendous physical strain from her Mask of Psychometry for the benefit of her fellow Toa Hagah. However, possessing the clawmarks of a deeper nature, Gaaki has also proven herself to be feisty and independent on a number of occasions, usually when pressured. As a Toa of Water, Gaaki could create, control, and absorb liquid. This also gave her the ability to manipulate most forms of Liquid Protodermis, alter the humidity of a target area, trigger tsunamis, and conjure rainstorms. Mask and Tools Gaaki wore a Great Mask of Clairvoyance, which enabled her to perceive events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact. This particular Mask of Clairvoyance was crafted in the shape of an unknown Noble Kanohi and often took a hefty mental toll upon the bearer. Despite this, Gaaki continued to wear it for practical purposes. During her time spent as a Rahaga, Gaaki lost access to her Mask of Clairvoyance but curiously continued to have accurate predictions of the immediate future, suggesting that the mask's unique qualities still enabled her to sense immediate danger. Wielding an unnamed Rahaga Staff, Gaaki was able to bait aquatic Rahi to the surface of the water ready for capture. Additionally, her Rhotuka Launcher capable of propelling a target to the baseline of the water. As a Toa Hagah, Gaaki was equipped with a Rhotuka Launching Shield capable of launching Rhotuka that either dehydrated a target or left a target too weak to continue fighting. Also wielding a Toa Hagah combat staff infused with elemental properties, Gaaki's Tidal Spear possessed limited powers of its own. The weapon itself had the ability to release a concentrated blast of Water. It could also remove all of the moisture from an object or dampen a target from a distance. Forms Trivia *The digitally rendered image of Toa Gaaki used in this article was produced by User:Takatahu for the canceled BIONICLE: Next Generation Project. Appearances *''Judgment Day'' - Fractures Alternate Universe Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Water Category:Turaga Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran